


The boy who leapt through time

by RinaTheDerp



Category: Day6 (Band), Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: Brian is Chiaki, College!AU, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's supposed to be for the first day of the Shipweek, Jae is makoto, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, but i am too slow, girl who leapt through time AU, timetravel!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaTheDerp/pseuds/RinaTheDerp
Summary: The summer days are flying by and Jae is enjoying his college life until one day he gets the ability to leap through time, so he tries to make the best of the so-called "Nice-Day" that went horrible in the first try.(Or the "Girl who leapt through time"!AU nobody asked for)





	The boy who leapt through time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to the #Jaehyungparkianweek2018!  
> I am a few hours late (not in my country, but for the official time) and I am terribly sorry for that!  
> The story will have two parts, because I don't want to let everyone wait any longer! I'm sure I'll manage to finish the second chapter either today or tomorrow. (It's 10 pm on the 5th of march here. SORRYYYY)
> 
> Also I barely proof-read it. Will do that when the second part is up too!

“Jae, are you gonna wake up or what?” Woosung, Jaes room mate asked while poking the older in the cheek. First Jae was still too asleep to get what was happening, but then he shot up and grabbed for his phone to look at the time. 4th of June, 8:44 am.  
“Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? No, wait. Why did you turn off my clock?” Jae rambled while changing his clothes in the speed of light.  
“I didn't. You did while groaning 'Five more minutes, mom!' and now you're gonna be late for college.” the brunette singsonged while eating his breakfast happily.

“Today will be a true nice-day! The sky is blue, the summer-heat is bearable and the fresh breeze makes everything even more comfortable!” the lady on the TV said while declaring the weather forecast for today. Jae just snorted sarcastically when he passed the device and grabbed some toast to eat on the way to school. He swung himself on his moped and drove to the campus as fast as the old thing could.

He barely made it in time when he collapsed on his seat next to his buddy Dowoon. But he wasn't the only one to be late. His best friend Brian also arrived only seconds before the prof did.  
“Wow, we should really start counting the days you barely make it. At least be honest and come late properly, guys.” the youngest of their group joked.  
“Didn't you sleep in last week too, Dowoonie?” Jae chuckled. The prof shot the trio an annoyed glare and then announced “I decided, that you'll have to write an essay about poetry styles of the Victorian time until next week. This essay will have a big impact on your final score, so work hard! I'll hand out the instruction papers, so you'll know exactly what to do.”

“Is he for fucking real? How are we supposed to write that shit next to about 1000 other essays and shit?” Jae cursed when they walked out of the classroom again.  
“You're swearing too much, hyung.” Dowoon nudged him with a smile.  
“So WHAT? I am upset! I am allowed to swear!” the older replied. Brian just walked beside them and laughed at their conversation without really caring about the issues.  
“Guys, I have creative writing next. See you at practice?” he asked while ruffling through Jaes platinum blonde hair.  
“Yeah, and don't be late again!” Jae just responded while gently pushing his hand away. 

While Dowoon and Jae crossed the campus to reach a class at another building they suddenly heard screams directed at them, but before they could act Jae was already hit by some random student on a skateboard. They crashed to the floor with a loud thud and Jae groaned in pain, smashed to the ground, stuck underneath a dude a few pounds heavier than himself.  
“Get the fuck off of me!” he yelled at his attacker and Dowoon tried his best to help them both from the ground. 

“The weather frog said today would be a 'nice-day', but I don't see one single thing that is nice about it!” Jae grumbled while helping his friend Jimin to carry some boxes to her room.  
“Come on, man. Don't be such a grumpy cat. I mean you could spend time with your friends. Isn't that something you can call 'nice'? It always looks like you have a lot of fun with Brian.” she chuckled.  
“He keeps laughing at my misery. That's obviously not nice!” the older frowned.  
“I think you're lucky spending time with him.” she mumbled quietly as she put down her boxes on the bed.

Jae complained to himself when he stomped to the practice room after all his lectures had ended. He didn't even have money to buy some lunch, so he waited for his friends with a rumbling stomach. He knew the others would still have half an hour until they came, so he began cleaning up the practice room a bit. Since they weren't the only ones who used it, other people would often leave a mess behind. 

After some minutes he was surprised to find a plectrum with a strange golden pattern. That obviously wasn't part of the school equipment; too expensive looking. Someone must've lost it in here. The good student Jae was, he naturally decided to give it to the lost-and-found place of his school.  
But not before he tried playing with it, obviously. 

“As long as I don't break it, nobody will notice, right?” he hummed to himself while throwing the guitar strap over his shoulder and sitting on a bar stool. The second the plectrum touched the strings though Jae found himself in a sort of crazy illusion. It was like he was flying through space and time with high speed. He saw worlds and creatures he could've never dreamed about, so surreal yet real and all at once. But as fast as the 'illusion' started, it was gone again and Jae found himself on the floor behind his seat. 

Confused he stood up again and gathered himself. Did he fall and hit his head just now? Was it a dream? He wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but easily got distracted from his thoughts when he looked at the plectrum in his hand. The golden pattern was gone and the object was now plain black.

“What the heck?” he whispered to himself as he put it on a table warily. 

Brian was the first to join him in the music room. With his usual smile on his face he plugged in his electric bass and got ready to jam for a while.  
“Bro, are you ok? You look a little pale.” he asked with a raised brow.  
“What? Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing's wrong. Really!” Jae rambled, still bad at lying. But before the younger man could respond, their drummer arrived and the subject changed. 

When they made music together they drifted off into their own little, peaceful world. Nothing mattered except for them, their instruments and their music. So Jae was already used to forgetting the time in that room. That was until his phone rang. 

Totally ripped out of his trace he picked it up, a bit pissed “Yes?”  
“Don't 'yes' me, Park! Where the fuck are you? Your shift started ten minutes ago!” his boss yelled into the speaker and all the color left his face for the second time that day.  
“I'm terribly sorry, boss! I'm on my way! I'll be right there!” he apologized and quickly gathered his stuff to leave. With a small excusing smile and a wave he left his friends behind and raced to his part time job at the local chicken shop. 

He took every short cut he knew, even the ones that weren't made for driving, so he wouldn't make his horrible boss even more mad.  
He didn't expect a dog to jump infront of him out of nowhere. Nor did he expect that he would yank his handlebars to the side of the river next to him. But he did and so he and his moped fell. The passage they were just driving through was a small path without any fence nor anything else to stop their four-meter-fall into the river.

Jae squeezed his eyes shut and expected not only pain, but maybe also his death since he was sure his head would make the first impact with the shallow water underneath him. 

But nothing like that happened. Rather than feeling pain, he felt like he was floating or flying and not falling anymore. 

When he opened his eyes he saw clocks and timers and numbers everywhere. They had all kinds of shapes and colors and they all seemed to show their own unique time. Jae was as fascinated as he was confused, because all these clocks flew by him and he was racing towards one big digital clock that... looked like his alarm clock in the morning?

For a moment everything was black and he landed face first in something soft and comfortable. He didn't dare to move a muscle until he heard Woosungs confused voice from the other side of the room “What the hell, man. Can't you get up like a normal human being and without so much noise?”

Slowly Jae peeled his eyes open and sat up. His phone screen was lit up and displayed his alarm and the time 8:00 am, 4th of June.  
“How the heck is that possible?” he whispered doubtfully as he remembered the last hours visibly. 

Even though all this didn't make much sense to him, he still decided to make the best of it. After all, who would let such an opportunity fade? It didn't matter if he was a clairvoyant, a time traveler or just out of his fucking mind. No, all that mattered was, that he could make the bad day into his promised nice-day!

The first thing he did was pack in some money for lunch, since he didn't want to end up starving again. Fortunately the month had only started and he still had plenty at home.

He also sent Jackson a message, since Jackson still owed him one and he was able to get access to some teachers personal stuff. 

**To: WangSon**  
Bro, can you do me a favor in order to pay me back from last time?

 **From: WangSon**  
Sure, what is it? ^^

 **To: WangSon**  
Get rid of the essay instructions from Prof Deadly, pretty please? :3c

 **From: WangSon**  
Bro, I can't just steal some papers! That's illegal! 

**To: WangSon**  
They won't even notice! Just do it! Then you won't have to owe me anything anymore!

 **From: WangSon**  
Fine. Wait a few minutes.

I have them and I'll throw them into the trash bins behind the gym...

 **To: WangSon**  
You're the best, bro! Thanks a lot! ;P

 **From: WangSon**  
If they find out, then you'll bleed too. You know that, right?

 **To: WangSon**  
Don't worry. They won't ;D

This time he arrived perfectly early to his class where Dowoon sat, astonished that he'd witness this once in his life “Wow, you're ten minutes early! How is that even possible?”  
“Rude! Show respect to your elders, brat!” Jae snapped jokingly. 

Even though Brian was a minute late, the prof still wasn't there so they chatted for a while.  
About seven minutes after the lesson should've started, the professor entered the room, pretty pissed “Hello students. I'm sorry for arriving so late, but I seem to have lost some papers I wanted to hand out. I initially planned to have you write an essay about poetry styles of the Victorian time, but since I don't have the file with me, I couldn't reprint the instruction sheets. So you'll have one more week until you'll have to hand it in I guess.”

“Yes! More time for this shit!” Jae cheered quietly to which his friends just looked at him in confusion. 

When the class ended, Brian parted ways with them since they had separate lectures next.  
With a cheerful “See you guys at practice!” he ruffled Jaes hair again and left while Jae yelled after him to not be late again. 

When he and Dowoon crossed the campus, Jae was completely cautious of his surroundings, waiting for the 'stunt-man' to come in their direction. As soon as he heard the yells of the other people he spun around and dodged the boy that raced towards him on the skateboard. The poor man didn't stop until he crashed head-first into a flower bed.  
“Woah, that was close! Nice dodge, hyung!” Dowoon gaped.  
“I feel like a god today!” Jae cheered when they walked to their next class. The only answer he got though was a disbelieving “sure. The god of randomness.” and a snort from his younger friend.

After helping out Jimin again he decided that he should meet his cousin Sungjin instead of going to the practice room early. Said cousin lived only a few walking minutes away from the campus, so he left his moped behind. 

“Sungjin, you wouldn't believe what happened to me!” Jae blurted as soon as he was let in.  
“Tell me and I'll decide if it's believable.” the younger smirked. So Jae started telling his story of how the day repeated itself and he was able to make it better. 

“I think you leapt through time.” Sungjin explained, totally unfazed.  
“Leapt through time?”  
“Yeah. You know that time doesn't come back. So it looks like you came back instead.”  
“Hm. Sounds plausible.”  
“Can you show me how you did it?”  
“What? No! I can't do that! I didn't even do it on purpose!”  
“Come on! Just try jumping down the sofa or something.”  
“Don't be silly. That would never work!” Jae declared as he grabbed his bag and stood up to leave.  
“I'll meet the boys in a few minutes. Thanks for listening, but I gotta go!” he said while smiling and then walked back to the music room. 

Outside said room he stopped for a moment, because there were two people that acted kind of suspicious. First Jae thought they were both men, but then he heard one of them call the other 'Amber'. He stepped closer and asked politely “Can I help you guys?”

Both of them looked like a deer in the headlights when they looked at him. The boy ran away as soon as he stuttered out a small apology, while the 'Amber' frowned, apologized too and then ran after him while yelling “Wonpil, come back!”

“Yo Jae! Weren't you the one who told me to not come too late?” Brian chirped when the older finally entered the room.  
With a small wave of his hand he just replied “I had stuff to do. By the way, does one of you guys know someone called Amber or Wonpil?”  
“What? Are they your fans or what?” Dowoon chuckled.  
“I really have no idea who they were, but they just camped outside the door until I came and talked to them. Then they ran away.” Jae explained.  
Brian burst out laughing and slapped his thigh while blabbering “What kind of fans run away when they see their idol?”  
“Hey, what if they were after YOU two? Consider THAT, Bri!” Jae slapped the younger playfully and took out his guitar. This time though he set a timer so he wouldn't be late for work again before they started jamming. 

When they were taking a short break they heard a small knock on the door. Dowoon, who was closest to it went first and opened. There stood the two figures from earlier.  
“Yo, you guys came back!” Jae said, grinning goofy.  
“Yes. I'm really sorry for earlier. But my friend Wonpil here,” she nudged the boy so he would stop hiding behind her, “wanted to ask if you would mind if he joined you for a while.”  
“Join us? Are you playing an instrument?” Dowoon asked, eyes starting to shine in hope they had another person who would make music with them. A shy nod, then a quiet, almost inaudible “Piano” was Wonpils response. 

They played as a group for a while and had a lot of fun, especially with their new companion in tow. The shy boy was not only good at playing piano, but also had a nice singing voice. Amber just stayed to listen to them play, since she insisted she didn't want to sing today even though Wonpil said she could also sing beautifully.

When Jaes phone rang to announce that he had to leave for work, he almost said he'd want to skip work today, because he had so much fun. Then he had an idea. Why didn't he simply try jumping back in time? What was there to lose after all? All that could happen would be that he made a fool of himself, but he was already used to that, so he decided to give it a try. As soon as he was outside the room he ran towards the stairs infront of the building and skipped the first big part, just to crash to the floor, mysteriously uninjured. Second try. “This _will_ work!” he told himself, running back up and then jumping after making sure he ran even faster.

He jumped really far and wasn't sure if he'll end up well or injured especially since he squeezed his eyes shut again. But... it worked! He was back in the strange clock world again and this time read the time on the clock infront of him. It was set to two hours earlier. Perfect! Exactly the time when they started to make music! This time when he collided with the clock, he rolled into the practice room and crashed into a small flower pot.

“Jae, what the hell? Didn't you stand next to me just seconds ago?” Brian yelped, obviously shocked at Jaes sudden position change. The other three were equally shocked and gathered to pick Jae up from the ground again. He checked his phone to make sure it really worked, and it did! He, Jaehyung Park, just jumped two hours back in time. He made a small victory pose, that confused the others only more, but nobody dared to question him anymore. Instead Amber spoke up “hey Jae, nice tattoo! Didn't think you would have one!”

Now Jae was the flabbergasted one “T-tattoo? What are you talking about?”.  
The girl stepped closer and pulled up his way too long hoodie sleeve to reveal a small tattoo with a number on the underside of his wrist. It didn't have a very visible color so Jae hadn't noticed it yet, but then he pulled away his hand and laughed awkwardly “Ah, this isn't a tattoo. My roommate just decided to draw on my skin today. He said he had the urge to since my skin is as white as paper there.” _'good job, me! Your lies have never been so good before!'_ he thought to himself when the others accepted his excuse. He would wonder about the strange tattoo later. Now he was too happy that it actually worked.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you notice mistakes! I'll correct them tomorrow! Also tell me how I did!


End file.
